That One Fateful Sunset
by Count R.P.Orlok
Summary: Well, this is my version of Syaoran admitting his love to Sakura. Oneshot, a bit AU, but not really, Read and Review, any kind accepted.


**That One Fateful Sunset**

A/N: Well, basically, this is my version of Syaoran admitting his love for Sakura. I dont believe in things being normal, Hell, I dont believe in a thing such as normal at all. But either way, this is a more "Normal" way of Syaoran admitting his love. I am a S/S shipper so, if you no like Sakura/Syaoran, get the hell out. Although I love E/T. One-shot, AU

Syaoran shook numbly as he waited for Sakura to pick up her phone. "I hope shes there..." Syaoran thought to himself. The phone rang a little more, and he was about to hang up. Just as he was about to hit the end call button on his phone, he heard the sweet voice that was Sakura's, "Hello." Syaoran jerked the phone back to his ear and stood with his mouth wide open and dry.

"Hello? Tomoyo are you trying to prank me?" Sakura's carefree vocals asked. Syaoran knew he had to reply if he wanted to tell her this night, so with an anxiety greater then someone who is facing death, Syaoran spoke in a low squeal, "Sakura, its me."

"Oh, Syaoran-kun, so what is it?" Sakura asked. Syaoran didnt know what to say at all, so just to start, he spoke, "Sorry I didnt reply immediatley, I was getting something from the fridge and left the phone on the counter."

"That's alright, but you didnt answer me, what is it? Whyd you call? Is something wrong?" Sakura asked innocently. Syaoran just wanted to profess his love for her right then and there on the phone, but he knew this was not the proper time, so he simply asked, "Sakura, theres something Ive got to tell you in person, can you meet me at Penguin Park at 5:00?"

"Penguin Park at 5, hmmm what time is it now? 1:30, I guess I can come," Sakura replied curiously.

"Good, by the way. Don't tell Tomoyo, nor bring the stuffed animal that calls itself _Cerebrus_," Syaoran commanded, masking the excitement in his voice.

"Why not?" Sakura asked playfully.

"Just dont bring them!" Syaoran said in a more...agrivated tone.

"Whatever, see ya later Syaoran!" Sakura yelled happily.

"Yeah, see ya," Syaoran said dryly. He clicked the end call button on his phone and laid it down on the reciever. Phase one of his plan was complete, now all he had to do was overcome the shiver on his spine and just tell her when 5 o clock rolled around. With nothing better to do, and a lot of nervousness to overcome, Syaoran went in the shower.

_SQUIRRELY WRATH!_

"Hi Tomoyo, whats up?" Sakura asked cheerfully when Tomoyo answered her phone.

"Hey Sakura, nothing really, how about with you? Wanna hang out?" Tomoyo asked back in a equally cheerful voice.

"Cant, I have something to do later..." Sakura trailed off wondering if she should tell Tomoyo.

"Like what?" Tomoyo interrigated.

"Not telling!" Sakura yelled playfully, yet embarrassed.

"Hmm, I know...YOU HAVE A DATE!" Tomoyo yelled. Sakura was beat red at this point, and she didnt want to tell Tomoyo anything any further, not like she told her she had a date to begin with.

"NO NO NO! I dont have a date! If I did you know that you would be the first to know!" Sakura yelled, trying to conceal the truth.

"Liar, tell me, who is it? Is he handsome?" Tomoyo asked, almost as if she were there ready to pounce on Sakura.

"IM TELLING YOU IT'S NOT A DATE!" Sakura yelled, her face redder then a tomato.

"Whatever Sakura, talk to you you later, bye," Tomoyo said calmly.

"Bye Tomoyo..." Sakura said apologetically. Now Sakura felt guilty for yelling at Tomoyo and not telling her. Sakura kept on trying to reassure herself that she did it for the best in order to carry out Syaoran's request. Sure Sakura thought of him asking her to meet him at the park alone was strange, but Sakura couldn't think of it as a date, it's not like they were attracted to each other.

"But why do I get the feeling that it's much more then that?" Sakura asked herself while lying flat on her bed. Sakura couldnt bring herself to really think about what Syaoran was going to do, in fact, she was feeling pretty tired to begin with. So with a quick stretch and a yawn, Sakura fell asleep.

_SQUIRRELY WRATH!_

"Damn, where could she be?" Syaoran thought frustrated as he sat at a bench in Penguin Park. He had left early, at 4:30 to be exact, and every two minutes since then he had been checking his watch for the time. It was now 4:50, ten minutes before they were supposed to meet up. With a deep sigh and a relaxing breath, Syaoran decided to take in the early spring scenery.

The children who were just playing on the penguin slide and jungle gym were beginning to leave, their mothers or fathers having to drag them out of the park. The trees themselves were grown and had cherry blossoms blooming on them.

"Too bad cherry blossoms are fragile and don't last long...Is that how Sakura and I are going to be?" Syaoran though to himself slightly worried.

_"If we get together..."_ Syaoran corrected himself. The thought of rejection from his lovely Sakura was agonizing enough, but if he did indeed get rejected, he would get over it, it was not like they could no longer be friends.

"4:58...A little while longer and she'll be here...hopefully," Syaoran said out loud glancing at his watch.

_SQUIRRELY WRATH!_

"BRRRRINNGGGGG!" Sakura's alarm clock rang loudly. With a jump, Sakura slammed her palm down on it and shut it off. With a quick yawn and stretch, she glanced at the clock.

"DAMNIT! IM LATE!" Sakura yelled out loud enough to wake the dead. The clock read 5:05, five minutes after she was supposed to meet Syaoran. She practically jumped into her shoes, lost her balance, and landed on the floor.

"Ohhh, could this day get any worse?" Sakura groaned as she picked herself. After a quick brush off, she ran out of her room and began down the stairs.

"Hey, where ya going?" The childish voice of the Clow Guardian Cerebrus asked as he flew down the stairs next to her revealing his plush toy form.

"No time Kero, late for meeting someone, dont follow me!" Sakura yelled as she jumped the final step.

"Whatever," Kero replied as he flew back up the stairs and out a window.

Without even a hello or a good-bye to her father, Sakura pulled the door open and slammed it shut behind her, and began running down the street.

_SQUIRRELY WRATH!_

"She's not coming..." Syaoran sighed. He stood from the bench and began to walk from the park when he heard someone scream his name.

"SYAORAN! WAIT!" Sakura yelled running towards Syaoran. Syaoran quickly turned around to face a panting Sakura.

"Sor...ry...I'm...late..." Sakura gasped.

"Whatever, what did you fall asleep or something?" Syaoran asked taking a quick glance at her features. She was wearing white sweatpants and a baby pink top with white and pink converse.

"Yeah, I fell asleep, sorry," Sakura said with a light smile, taking in what Syaoran was wearing. Black jeans with a dark green and gold t-shirt along with black and green Adidas.

"How usual," Syaoran snorted.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked frustrated.

"Nothing, forget it, turn around," Syaoran ordered softly.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Just do it," Syaoran said more agressively. Sakura turned around and before she realized it, Syaoran had blindfolded her.

"Shh, dont worry, there's something I want to show you..." Syaoran whispered in her ear. Sakura calmed down and stopped struggling, letting Syaoran lead her to whatever he wanted to show her.

_SQUIRRELY WRATH_

"We're here, Syaoran said quietly, removing the blindfold from Sakura's eyes. What Sakura saw took her breath away. They were on the shore of Penguin Park Lake, and the sun was setting, so it was reflected upon the lake which made the image shimmer.

"Syaoran..." Sakura muttered. Syaoran went down on his knees and held Sakura's hand.

"I...I'm...I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU SAKURA!" Syaoran proclaimed. Sakura jumped back, her eyes were watery from Syaoran's confession. As her emeralds gazed into his ambers, she felt the vibration of passion from his soul itself.

"Syaoran...I don't know what to say..." Sakura trembled.

"You don't return my feelings, do you..." Syaoran trailed off sadly, standing up and walking close to her.

"It's not that...it's just...shocking that you didn't tell me before..." Sakura replied quietly. She gasped as Syaoran embraced her and whispered in her ear, "Whether you return my feelings or not...I love you..." Sakura pulled away for a moment, then the sensation of warmth overcame her in a passionate, yet soft and chaste kiss she and Syaoran shared at that moment.

_AWWWWWWWW_

"Well, it's about time Syaoran told her," Tomoyo giggled from inside one of the bushes, holding her video camera up to tape Sakura and Syaoran.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you knew all along that the brat was in love with Sakura?" Kero yelled quetly.

"No duh, you'd have to be blind not to see that he was in love with her," Tomoyo giggled even more.

"Oh well, just remember to tape every moment of it, and dont let them see it!" Kero yelled a bit louder.

"Don't worry about that..." Tomoyo trailed of sinisterly.

_Finis_

So what did you people think? Remember, this is a one shot. Review now!


End file.
